Solemn Vows
by Surreptitious Chi X
Summary: AU. Jiraiya has spent the last 12 years on a quest to kill Orochimaru. He's tracked Orochimaru to Wind. But can he convince anyone in Suna to take him seriously? And what will he do with his life after Orochimaru is defeated? Yondaime Kazekage seems to have all the answers. Co-authored with Ariel D. Slash.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I'm fascinated with Jiraiya, both the Naruto character and the figure from Japanese folklore, and the relationship Jiraiya has with Orochimaru. The idea of Jiraiya embarking on a quest to kill Orochimaru, and having a story about that told from Jiraiya's point of view, appeals to me. I think Jiraiya was shortchanged in Naruto. He should have gotten the chance to kill Orochimaru and save the day, like the classic folklore character would have.

**This story is AU**. In this AU, I took out the existence of Tobi and created a universe in which Orochimaru attacked Konoha at Naruto's birth instead. As the story goes along, you'll see other **AU** things happening.

**Solemn Vows**

Prologue

* * *

Jiraiya had made a solemn vow to someone once.

He wasn't sure what he was thinking, but he had.

The sannin sighed and shifted, staring into the fire. It was cold here in the desert of Wind. At night, the temperature could drop below freezing. Then, by midday, the sand would be sizzling again. Frozen, sizzling. Frozen, sizzling. It was one of the wonders of the world, really. Every day he needed to wrap up in layers of cloth to trap body moisture, and every night he needed the same layers of clothing to trap body heat. Dressing like the locals was no disguise; it was survival. He was wrapped up like a mummy.

His own mother wouldn't recognize him, given the only uncovered part of his body was his eyeballs. Unless of course she were a forensic paleontologist. Those people could measure the space between people's eyeballs and take close-up pictures of the little grains in your eyes and make a positive ID. Freaky, right?

Some of those people worked in ANBU, and he had to admit he didn't like them much. They'd taught him the basics of identifying underlying bone structure so he couldn't be fooled by changing hairstyles and facial hair, but he didn't have to like them.

Actually, that was true of anyone, wasn't it? Being useful didn't guarantee you were likeable.

The state of Jiraiya's likeability was case in point.

Here he was, freezing his ass off in a desert, chasing after Orochimaru…alone. Totally alone, totally unsupported, totally…

_Well, let's face it, folks. Unloved._ Jiraiya shifted again and sighed. _What an ugly word. _

But there it was. And no amount of humorous inner monologue or masturbatory fantasies could blot that out. He could narrate his great, exciting, adventurous life to himself all day and still not be loved. He could write and illustrate the most graphic love stories on the planet, but he couldn't change that Tsunade had punched him in the face, fallen in love with Dan, had screamed and cried over Dan's bloody corpse, and vanished. There was no polite way to say it. She didn't love him. She loved Dan. The bloody corpse. And she was going to hide away and staunchly not get over that bloody corpse for the rest of her life.

And Jiraiya was here, chasing after Orochimaru because he'd made a solemn vow to someone with blonde hair and shining blue eyes. _I'll keep him safe. _

Naruto couldn't be safe as long as Orochimaru was running around trying to gain immortality and plotting to turn Konoha into his personal playground.

Jiraiya saw a flash of the room, and couldn't quite block it out. He stared into the fire for a long while, trying to burn the memories away.

* * *

The hidden bunker smelled like old blood and chemicals. Jiraiya crept through the dusty, dimly lit series of rooms, trying to breathe through his mouth. The taste collected in the back of his throat.

It hadn't been enough that Old Man Sarutobi exiled Orochimaru from Konoha. No amount of exiling could get rid of the stench of these underground bunkers. And someone had to go around and defuse them. That might have been ANBU's job. Except for the fact that there was no one who knew Orochimaru like Jiraiya. Jiraiya had a special understanding of his former teammate's mind…an unwanted one. And the more he learned ratting about in Konoha's underground, the less he wanted to know.

This bunker, constructed like an odd little house in the sewers, was number three. Numbers one and two had been discovered by Sarutobi and Konoha security, respectively. At that point, seeing that there were many more snake's nests below the village, the responsibility was transferred to him.

_Oh joy. Just what I want to do with my day._ Jiraiya glanced around an abandoned kitchen. An oil lamp stood in the center of a kitchen table, two chairs neatly pushed in on either side. A dusty refrigerator by a small sink. The refrigerator door was smeared with something dark.

Jiraiya took a pass and crept through a storage room instead. Dissected pieces of people meat floated in jars on the shelves, things Jiraiya would rather not identify. Unfortunately for him, a floating penis in a jar was immediately recognizable. He turned his eyes away as quickly as he could, scanning the names of chemicals instead. Most of them were things he'd never heard of. Formaldehyde, duh. That was a given. Baking soda, blood thinners, bleach. Industrial drain cleaner. That brought a lovely image to mind: blood, hair, and bits of bone or flesh, all clumped up and clogging the pipes. Jiraiya shuddered.

He steeled himself and walked into the dissection room, expecting that to be the worst. Surprisingly, it was clean. The wooden table with iron restraints was clean, the stone walls scrubbed down, the floor spotless. It smelled just faintly tangy. Jiraiya walked around the room, examining everything. He found a hidden compartment with clean surgical tools stashed in it, wrapped in a silk cloth. They were as pristine as the day they were purchased. _Or stolen, more likely._

The smell of this place was actually less in the dissection room.

Jiraiya frowned and sniffed in spite of himself. He followed his nose back to the kitchen. With every step towards the refrigerator and sink, bile rose that much more in his throat. Horror vibrated inside of his bones at the idea of what he'd find here. Jiraiya yanked open the refrigerator door, kunai at the ready.

The brutal light of the refrigerator revealed a series of wire racks like those of a grill. Pieces of butchered pig rested on the shelves, stinking of preservatives. An enormous pool of dried pig's blood lay congealed in the bottom of the refrigerator.

Orochimaru had left, and stopped siphoning electricity off the village grid to power the refrigerator. The contents had been left to stink up the place.

Jiraiya sheathed his kunai, shut the refrigerator door, and leaned against the refrigerator, head bowed. Pigs were used in surgical practice. The smell in the bunker was just pigs. He could feel the sweat on his forehead. He ignored it, stood still for a few moments, just tried to breathe. The horrific edge of the stench ebbed away now that he knew it was just rotting pork.

He curled his hand into a fist and punched the refrigerator door. _That was scary, you asshole!_ He could imagine Orochimaru's smirk. _You fucking asshole! You're the worst teammate ever! Not only to you not get my back in a battle, you go around doing this! You suck! _

Jiraiya took a deep breath and straightened, squaring his shoulders. He let the moment pass. There was one more room to investigate: the research room. That was the room where Orochimaru sat down and wrote, read books and scrolls – most of them forbidden – and mused about the day's experiments. The other two bunkers had such rooms. Jiraiya was willing to bet this one would be true to form.

If Orochimaru had been the slightest bit aware he could be caught, he wouldn't have left behind anything in his research rooms. Orochimaru was an egomaniac. When Jiraiya pushed open the door and crept into the research room, he found it stuffed.

He lit the oil lamps sitting on the desk and turned the flames up high, casting light flickering throughout the room. The reference shelves were decimated – Orochimaru had taken everything he thought he would need as far as reading material went. He'd only left a few scrolls and tattered books. Probably the ones he thought were duds.

Jiraiya spent several minutes feeling out the walls of the room, searching for hidden compartments. He found a couple small ones.

The first contained a silk bag full of potpourri and some small pieces of paper with notes on them. Jiraiya picked them up and read them one by one. They were grocery lists.

The second one contained exotic ink sticks, candles, and dried folk remedies. Or, in other words, spell components. Jiraiya recognized dried tiger gallbladder. Common, but illegal.

He shook his head and turned to the desk. There were some papers and scrolls lying on top, as well as two journal type books. Jiraiya opened the desk drawers, and found them stuffed with more yellowed papers. The bottom drawer held no less than seven used journals.  
_Waaaay too much for me to read._ Jiraiya sat down in the desk chair. _I'll just look at what's on the desk and bring the rest back with me. _

He sorted through the pieces of paper first. They were notes in cramped handwriting about things Jiraiya didn't understand. Mostly rambling about methods of organically extracting immortality, ranting about switching bodies with other people, about surgically transplanting new organs into oneself. _Yuck._

Jiraiya set the pieces of paper aside in a stack and reached for the nearest scroll. _Let's see what we have here. _He unrolled it – and froze in shock. It was an ink painting of Kushina strapped down to a table.

His eyes instantly tried to take the recognition back. _No, no, no. It's just some naked chick strapped to a table._ He uncertainly scanned the picture, trying to make up his mind. _She's got long hair…but lots of people have long hair. It's not like you've seen Kushina nude._

Jiraiya rolled up the scroll. _One thing's for certain: I am not letting Minato see this. _

The other scrolls were diagrams of human anatomy. Jiraiya felt that was infinitely safer than what he'd just been looking at.

Coming down off his panic again, Jiraiya slumped in the chair and picked up the first of the two journals, flicking it open with one hand. The pages flew, parting at the most creased spot. Jiraiya's stomach turned to stone.

Another drawing of Kushina, this one done in ballpoint pen. And if Jiraiya had failed to see the detailed likeness of Kushina's face, he couldn't have failed to read the captions. Kushina's name suddenly jumped out at him from several places on the page.

Jiraiya sat frozen, overwhelmed.

Without being able to tear his eyes away, he reached out and opened the second journal. With one hand, he slowly nudged the first journal out of the way. He swallowed, tasting metal. His thumb was locked in the hinge of the journal between the cover and the page. One of the pages right inside the front of the journal.

Jiraiya saw the picture on this page and was shocked all over again. A nude Kushina sprawled across a bed, eyes closed. Asleep. A large, scratchy note across the side of the page. _I want the baby_.Jiraiya read it several times. The jagged handwriting scared him more each time. He glanced at the drawing and realized that Kushina's stomach was distended by pregnancy.

_I want the baby._

Jiraiya stood up. The book fell from his hand. "Oh, god. Oh, _god_."

Random phrases leapt out at him from the page. _Jinchuuriki – Nine tails – The key to extraction is the way back to the Sage – Jinchuuriki giving birth – Breaking the seals –_

Jiraiya ran.

* * *

The fire cracked and spit sparks, startling Jiraiya out of his thoughts. He looked across the shadowed blue dunes of the Wind desert. Frost coated the stones fifty feet away. He glanced at the sky. Lavender clouds swirled around against an indigo sky, the moon a silvery disk. The night was ending, predawn seeping solemnly in.

_Somewhere out here, he's there. _Jiraiya took a deep breath, shifted to keep his circulation flowing, and got comfortable again. Orochimaru had disgraced Sarutobi, killed Minato and Kushina, and almost destroyed the village by unleashing the Nine Tails. Orochimaru had orphaned Naruto and threatened everything Jiraiya held dear. Orochimaru was not going to get a chance to destroy all Jiraiya had left.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Starting here, this story is co-written with Ariel D. Her version of Yondaime Kazekage, Hirohiko, appears in this story.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Jiraiya ran all the way through the sewers. He knew rationally he should report to Sarutobi, go home, take a shower, eat, and visit Minato in the morning. He knew that he shouldn't be panicking, shouldn't be surprised at Orochimaru's newest levels of depravity. Those ink drawings of Kushina shouldn't disturb him.

He was disturbed.

Oh, god, he really wanted to see Minato.

Jiraiya took the Konoha Express - slang for leaping from building to building or tree to tree - all the way across the village to the sleepy little house on the outskirts where Minato and Kushina lived.

He was going to have nightmares all night long. He just knew it. Minato and Kushina being murdered, cut up with pointy little knives - _God_. He was suddenly angry at Orochimaru all over again. _This sucks_.

By the time he saw the little cottage with its kitchen lights still on and its stone path up to the front door with the little garden around the border of the house, Jiraiya had spent some of his adrenaline. Enough to be able to talk in complete sentences, at least.

He threw open the front door and burst into the house, his clothes reeking of ammonia - the dominant smell of the Konoha sewers - and feeling every inch the crazy teacher. "Oi, oi, lovebirds," Jiraiya called. Not too loud, since Kushina was probably resting. "It's the sensei."

Minato, who had been fixing tea in the kitchen, leaned back and glanced through the doorway, smiling. "Hello, sensei!" His heart gave a little happy burst at seeing Jiraiya.

Jiraiya felt the sparkle of Minato's chakra and felt guilty. He slipped off his sandals - no way was he going to track sewer sludge through Minato's house - and walked into the kitchen to join his former student. "Good evening." He grinned. "Making some tea for the little lady? How's she doing? How are you?" He gestured at himself. "I'd hug you, but, ah, you don't wanna know where I've been."

_Why'd I come here? I'm just going to upset him_.

Minato caught the whiff of ammonia and wrinkled his nose. "You've been through the sewers?" He shook his head, smiling. "Would you like some tea, then? Something to make the night better?" He grabbed a second cup. "Kushina is doing well, actually, although she's asleep right now. I'm well, too." He glanced at Jiraiya. "You seem a bit tense, though."

Jiraiya laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I'd love some tea!" He sat down at the kitchen table. "Thank you very much. Have I ever told you you're the most considerate student I have?" He was sure he had. Still, he was flustered and that was what popped out. He supposed Minato had been sent on his fair share of missions in the sewers, and he couldn't be surprised that Minato could read

him. He wasn't particularly hiding it well.

Still, there was something about being called out that sent him straight into Noisy and Cheerful mode.

_I did come here because I wanted him to make it better. Why don't I let him?_

Jiraiya internally frowned. _Because it's inconsiderate, numbskull. That's why_.

He beamed at Minato. "I'm glad to hear the expecting parents are both well. Tell me. What's been going on lately?"

_Since yesterday. When I...asked the same thing_.

"Nothing new," Minato said cheerfully. He poured two cups of tea and sat at the table with Jiraiya, offering him his. "Sarutobi is still training me to take his place. I ended up sitting in on a half-dozen meetings today."

Jiraiya nodded and automatically sipped his tea. "Right. You're gonna be Hokage around the same time you're gonna be a father, at this rate."

Minato grimaced and rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose so . . ."

Jiraiya gave Minato a sympathetic, knowing look and lowered his tea cup. "How are you holding up? This still seem like a good idea to you?"

"I admit I'm getting nervous," Minato said. "In less than a month, I'll be a father." Nervous butterflies flapped in his stomach. "Adding a new position on top of that seems a bit much, I admit."

"Well, you know you don't have to do this now." Jiraiya's chest ached. "You could wait until your son is a little bit older. Than...you know...a day old. Like a few years. Sarutobi's still got some juice in him. It's not like he's a used up old prune." He grinned. Not that 'Used Up Old Prune' wasn't what he sometimes called Sarutobi, but that was a matter of affectionate impoliteness.

When your sensei became a wrinkled old man, it was kind of funny.

Well, to some people.

Minato relaxed. "I suppose you're right. As much as he wants me to be Hokage next, I think he would understand if I said I was overwhelmed. It's not like he can't understand; he does have children of his own."

Jiraiya nodded. "That's right. And he's used to being Hokage, so he's not going to be put out if he has to be Hokage for a while longer. He's everyone's Dad. He likes the job. I think the most important thing to him is that you enjoy the job. So if you think you're going to be in over your head...He'd want you to delay."

_I want you to delay_. But he couldn't exactly say that. That wasn't supportive. Especially not if he finished the sentence. _I want you to delay forever_. Whenever he thought about Minato being Hokage, he always thought the same thing: _When you're Hokage you won't have time for me anymore._ He imagined Minato being all professional and dignified, dealing with people with quiet wisdom, all the perky smiles gone…and his chest hurt.

Taking a sip of his tea, Minato considered this. "I think you're right. I'll speak with him about it tomorrow."

Jiraiya felt warily relieved. His stomach immediately tightened up. He realized then that by finishing this conversation, he'd come to a point where he'd have to open up about why he was here. "Good idea," he said quietly. He sipped his tea and looked into the pale depths of his cup, hoping for a way out.

"You said Kushina's asleep, resting?"

He raised his head and looked into Minato's eyes.

Minato's brow furrowed. He sensed Something Was Up. "Yes, she's sleeping." His eyes narrowed slightly in concern. "What is it?"

Jiraiya opened his mouth, and blurted it all out. "I wanna talk to you about something. Something I saw in the sewers. Something not good." He turned the teacup in his hands nervously.

He fought with himself for a moment. "I think Kushina's in danger." _Oh, let me stop now._ "From Orochimaru." He felt better and worse at the same time. His chest felt like he had an air bubble in it - light and quivery.

"Orochimaru . . .?" Minato clamped down hard on his fear. He took a very slow, deep breath. Jiraiya loved him. Hiruzen loved him. And Kushina. There were people here to protect him, to help protect Kushina. He didn't have to do it all alone. "What makes you say that?"

Jiraiya's hands trembled. He tensed up completely, and he couldn't help it. He was using all of his control to hold in the fight or flight response that could shatter the teacup in his hands in an instant.

He struggled to draw a calm, even breath. "Uh...I saw..." Orochimaru's journal flashed through his mind. He couldn't say that. How could he talk about that? How could he let Minato see that?

Jiraiya's gaze dropped to his teacup. "I was in one of the bunkers," he said in a low voice.

He succeeded in smothering his chakra back down to dormancy. "You know. In the sewers. That's where I was tonight."

Minato wasn't fooled. Jiraiya was trying hard, but he could tell he was terrified. "You saw something about Kushina in Orochimaru's bunker."

Jiraiya nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and sucking in his breath. The pressure to tell was so strong he was trembling again. "I can't unsee it, Minato. I can't -" He cut himself off and shook his head sharply, glancing off to the side and forcing himself to take a deep breath. "I'm strong. Stronger than him. I'm going to kill him, Minato. I promise you...when his blood rains down, like a storm, from the sky...you'll know you're safe."

Minato hardly knew how to react. Clearly Jiraiya considered there to be real danger-a very real danger. And that was terrifying Minato. He stood abruptly. "I don't care what you smell like. Hug me."

Jiraiya stood up, pushing his chair out, took one long step to cross the space between them, and hugged Minato tightly. He buried his face against the side of Minato's head, closed his eyes, and soaked in all of Minato's warmth and solidity. Minato's realness. He brutally forced out all of the doubts and the visions of terror...and then he could cry. Finally. "I love you..."

Minato hugged him very tightly. He was near tears as well, and he wasn't even sure what was going on. "I love you," he said in a choked voice. "Jiraiya . . . please . . . protect me." He had no problem being shameless. "Protect Kushina and Naruto, too. I love you. I need you."

"I will." Jiraiya sucked in a deep, ragged breath. "I'll protect you. I'll protect her. I'll protect your child. I'll protect all of you. All of you. I love all of you - even Naruto. I don't know him yet and I love him, too. I love you all, and I'll care for you all. I'll take care of you all."

Minato clung to him, unwilling to let go.

Jiraiya squeezed Minato tighter. A whole family of people he loved. The only family he had. His one chance to be part of something. "All of you..." He whispered. His voice was scratchy with unshed tears.

Abruptly, he couldn't hang onto it anymore. "Orochimaru wants the baby. He's sick." Jiraiya found himself crying into Minato's golden hair again. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do about sick people. He's sick. Deranged."

Minato's entire world shifted and vibrated.

"The baby?" he choked out. "He wants Naruto?" He knew he could never, ever let that happen. He was scared. He was desperate. "We have to tell Sarutobi," he said abruptly. "Jiraiya . . . Jiraiya . . . promise me. Promise me we'll do whatever it takes to stop Orochimaru from getting Naruto!"

Jiraiya nodded, wide-eyed. Somehow, everything was more real with Minato knowing. He didn't have to be in a reality by himself. "We will. We're not going to let that snake get Naruto. Nothing is ever going to happen to make that a possibility. Not a possibility. We are going to protect Naruto. That I know. Orochimaru can't have him!"

He took a deep breath and straightened, gripping Minato's arms. He looked into Minato's eyes. "I promise. I promise I will not do whatever it takes to keep Orochimaru's hands off of Naruto. We will do everything humanly possible. And more, if necessary. If we have to, we'll move heaven and earth by the force of our own will. Protecting Naruto is now my Will of Fire."

Minato calmed abruptly. "We don't have to do it alone. You don't have to do it alone. We'll talk to Sarutobi. We'll get Sarutobi and his wife, Kakashi-the whole gang. We'll all work together." He leaned up and kissed Jiraiya's cheek. "Thank you, though, for making protecting Naruto your Will of Fire."

Kushina herself would be fighting mad as well.

Jiraiya smiled. Watching Minato calm down calmed him as well. And he also felt warm inside at Minato's thanks. "You shouldn't kiss me. The little lady will get jealous."

Minato smiled faintly. "I doubt it."

Jiraiya's smile widened. He leaned in and kissed Minato's cheek in return. "No?"

Minato had to chuckle. "No," he insisted. Jiraiya was family, after all.

"Well, darn," Jiraiya said, laughing. "If I can't make someone jealous, I've lost my edge."

Minato grinned.

Jiraiya grinned back. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Minato said, hugging Jiraiya again and leaning his head on his shoulder. He truly didn't care about the fading smell of ammonia; all he cared about was Jiraiya's love and protection.

Jiraiya cradled Minato in his arms. Everything was okay again. _Everything will be okay_, he insisted. _What's all the scare about?_

* * *

Jiraiya crossed the desert, heading unerringly for the Hidden Village of Sand. Not many people could say that they were headed there unerringly, given that it was a hidden village, and the word was not an overstatement. However, Jiraiya had been there before. He knew the landmarks he was looking for. He even knew the code to get past the shinobi that guarded the entrance to the cliffs - Suna's natural defense.

When Jiraiya was near enough, he took out a mirror and flashed the guards in code: Ally of Leaf and Sand.

He got a glimmering response back: Escort Ready.

Jiraiya flashed back his acceptance of that answer, and twenty minutes later, he was being escorted through the hidden pass by a patrol of four guards. They exchanged greetings, and said their goodbyes on the other side, when the village of Suna was before them. Jiraiya walked through the front gates of the Sand village, past the famous Sunken Buddha. The first Kazekage had built a temple at this entrance, complete with the largest Buddha statue anyone in Wind had ever commissioned. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on the nature of the soil and sand. By the time Niidaime's reign was over, the Buddha had sunk up to its chest. By now, the Sunken Buddha was up to his neck in the treacherous sand.

Jiraiya noted a few locals still paying their respects to the statue, leaving small offerings and praying.

He glanced up, saw the towering adobe face of the Kazekage Complex, and steered towards it. Just another day in Suna. Sand on the streets, the sun overhead, and 90 degrees on an overcast day.

Everyone around him was as covered up as he was. Only the occasional shinobi he passed on the streets was dressed different.

Two blocks later, and Jiraiya walked up the steps of the Kazekage Complex, into the cool darkness. He sighed in relief and unwrapped his head, revealing his hair and facial features for easy identification.

He navigated the broad, featureless hallways to the Council Room and stopped to talk to the two boringly clad guards. "Hey. So when can I get in to speak to the Council?"

"There's no one in there yet," the guard on the left said. He gestured. "You want to talk to the Council, you talk to the Kazekage first. Ask for an audience."

Jiraiya bowed. "Great. So where's he?"

"Third floor. Big office. Can't miss it."

The second guard took in Jiraiya's sandy clothes. "You might want to take care of that. The Kazekage has very. Expensive. Carpets."

Jiraiya looked behind him and saw he'd left a trail of sand from the streets. "Ah...right."

He stopped at the nearest open window and shook out all his clothes. He dispensed with about five pounds of sand. _Sheesh_. Then he wandered in search of stairs, eventually found them, and climbed to the third floor. A few halls later, and he was speaking to one of the Kazekage's secretaries. He explained what he was there for, and she finally agreed to have him escorted to the Kazekage's door.

This was way more security than Konoha ever insulated their Kage with.

Jiraiya couldn't blame them.

The two attendants stopped in front of the door.

"Kazekage-sama," the young man called. "Jiraiya-sama to see you."

There was a pause, then: "Enter."

Jiraiya swallowed, and got up his guts.

The two attendants opened the door and ushered Jiraiya in. Jiraiya was curious. He'd never seen the latest Kazekage before. He'd been too busy chasing his arch nemesis across the known world. This guy was not at all like the last one. He was little, a slim man with red hair.

_Looks can be deceiving_. Jiraiya bowed. "Kazekage-sama. Thank you for allowing me to take some of your time."

Meanwhile, the attendants shut the door.

Hirohiko gazed up at the sannin, whom he'd never met before. He inclined his head in return. "And what brings the legendary Jiraiya to my village?" He was admittedly curious. And, perhaps, just a little bit discomforted. Rumor had it that Jiraiya tracked Orochimaru all over the world. So if Jiraiya showed up here . . .

"My continuing mission, Kazekage-sama." Jiraiya felt confident enough in the man's demeanor to approach. He sensed an even-tempered disposition. True, Sand usually picked even-tempered Kazekages - rationality and calmness were cultural prerequisites for command- but unusual things had happened before when it came to government.

"Orochimaru," Hiko murmured.

Jiraiya bowed again. "Yes. I have reason to believe that Orochimaru is within Wind. Or his presence is. Since this is a shinobi matter, I come to you."

Not to mention that he'd started out for Wind's capital and been told that people just didn't see the Daimyo. He'd gotten there, and...what do you know. People didn't get to see the Daimyo. So he'd trekked all the way over here to the opposite end of the country to talk to the leaders of the hidden village.

Hiko was immediately discomforted, indeed. "Orochimaru is in Wind?"

"Or his agents are," Jiraiya said. "He's going to make himself felt either way, and I want to make sure you take precautions. As a member of the Leaf, Orochimaru's former village, I feel a sense of responsibility to the Sand. Leaf and Sand are allies. In that spirit, I suggest that I may be allowed to speak in the next Council meeting. When will that be, Kazekage-sama?"

Hiko considered the request, then nodded. Jiraiya had passed on intel to Suna before under their alliance-just not in person. "This morning, in not a half an hour."

Jiraiya bowed. "I will see you there, then?"

"Indeed you will," Hiko said, inclining his head again.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama. If I am dismissed, I will make myself presentable." Jiraiya straightened and gave the Kazekage a small smile. "I am...dusty."

Hiko smiled faintly. "Of course."

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama." Jiraiya bowed and retreated. "I will return."

He was escorted out off of the third floor, and as he walked down the stairs, he thought of finding a hotel nearby and taking a bath.

Hiko was left behind in his office, a bad feeling settling in his gut. Suna had recently been approached by the new nation of Sound. If Jiraiya saw a connection there . . .

And Hiko was already concerned about the true objectives of Sound.

When Jiraiya returned, having bathed and dressed in fresh clothes, the guards informed him that the Council meeting was already in session and that he was expected.

"How much have I missed?" Jiraiya asked, grimacing at the prospect of being late.

"Five minutes," the guard on the right said. "That's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Jiraiya grinned. "Thanks."

They opened the doors for him and announced, "Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya walked in, slightly embarrassed by the unexpected cue, and jumped a little at the rush of air at the guards shutting the doors.

The round council table was packed. Jiraiya bowed deeply. "Jiraiya of the Leaf. I requested an audience with you to discuss an important matter relating to my Will of Fire: Orochimaru, the Snake."

He knew they would recognize the phrase Will of Fire. That was a deeply encoded part of Leaf philosophy.

"Please go ahead," Hiko said simply.

Jiraiya straightened. "I have reason to believe that Orochimaru plans to infiltrate the Sand and take it over, simply for the sake of turning the Sand against the Leaf. Orochimaru began with a hatred of the Leaf that he has extended by now to every living creature on the planet. I don't think he will spare your village."

Given what Hiko had heard about Orochimaru, he could believe it. "I see. What intel have you gathered?"

Jiraiya hesitated for a split second. That was the crux of his problem. Feelings, hunches, and gut instinct regarding a well-known rival didn't count as intel, or evidence, or anything that could remotely sway the Sand. Still, he'd come here because he had to try.

"Orochimaru has been sighted within Rice. Within months of that sighting, Rice mysteriously became Sound. A new nation, with a sudden influx of shinobi."

Jiraiya forced himself to take a deep, even breath. "With its new face, Sound publicly wishes to join with Sand, perhaps someday to become a Sixth Great Shinobi Nation."

Hiko nodded. This much was true. Sound had definitely propositioned them.

Jiraiya hated to unveil his logic, especially since he knew he was at a disadvantage among the supremely logic-driven Sand. And he hated having to point out politics. "Sound has not made a similar proposition to Leaf."

Hiko chewed that over. "I see."

Jiraiya scanned the hardened, impassive faces of the council members. "It is well known that Sand and Leaf are allies, and by the terms of our treaty, any nation wishing to ally with one or the other must ally themselves with both."

He knew they knew that. That was what made this painful.

Hiko was following Jiraiya's logic just fine. "Which is in part why you find Sound suspicious-they only approached us."

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes, Kazekage-sama. If the Sound approaches Sand but not Leaf, after Orochimaru has been sighted in their land around the time of their revolution - and I was there, I witnessed that it was bloody and terrible, an event that left their villagers in fear - then I suggest it is plausible that Orochimaru is guiding the actions of Sound."

"You were there when Rice became Sound," a councilman pointed out. "You are not suggesting that you are guiding the actions of Sound. What other evidence do you have?"

"If I were guiding the actions of Sound, I would have made a joint appeal to both Leaf and Sand," Jiraiya said dryly.

"Anyone can reserve the right not to like the Leaf," the councilman pointed out.

"But did Sound tell you they didn't propose an alliance to the Leaf?" Jiraiya asked.

The councilman fell silent.

Hiko could tell his council wasn't entirely sold, but at the same time, he wasn't so sold out to logic that he wouldn't follow his gut instincts. Between Jiraiya's points and Hiko's feelings, he felt sure something was, in fact, up.

"Perhaps the Sound wanted to get our approval first," another council member piped up. "The Leaf are far friendlier and open to negotiation than we are. It makes sense to approach the ally you think you need to spend more time convincing. Why get an empty promise from the Leaf when you think the Sand may reject your offer?"

"If the alliance is an above board political move, why not wait for the Chuunin Exam, to foster good will?" Jiraiya retorted.

"Because approval beforehand means that the Sound's participation in the Chuunin Exam has more clout," the councilman said.

Hiko could sense the brewing argument.

"The Chuunin Exam is about bringing everyone together for -"

"The Chuunin Exam is also about showing political might," the councilman retorted.

Jiraiya was taken aback. He wasn't accustomed to being interrupted. But clearly, he'd hit on a philosophical difference that caused some heat under the collar of this rational-minded Sand.

_So they can be emotional. When it's about ideas_. Jiraiya tried to find his way back to the point, carefully. "The Chuunin Exam is about many things."

"Nothing could be more important for a new nation than being a somebody at the Chuunin Exam," the councilman said.

"Enough," Hiko said mildly. It was his Phase 1 voice. Most of the time, the Council backed off before he got to Phase 2, much less Phase 3.

"Please, make your voice be heard, Kazekage-sama," the man said meekly. "We all bow to your wisdom."

Jiraiya was relieved.

Hiko accepted that with a hidden smile. "Since Jiraiya-dono has spent decades tracking Orochimaru, we should give consideration to what he says here. It will not harm us to analyze the Sound and their offers or claims extra carefully. Certainly we do not want to be caught unawares, and admittedly, new nations should be watched closely." He looked to Jiraiya. "I would speak to you in private."

Again. "Thank you for sharing your concerns with us."

Jiraiya bowed. "Thank you for your time, Kazekage-sama. Council."

He took the clear dismissal and exited, feeling as though he hadn't accomplished anything, but he'd been let off the hook at the same time. He nodded to the guards outside the room and adjusted his wrappings with a deep breath.

"That well, huh?" the guard on the right said.

Jiraiya turned and gave the man a wry smile.

"Don't take it personal," the man advised.

"You have all your arms and legs," the other guard pointed out cheerfully.

"Ah." Jiraiya bowed to them in thanks for the dubious encouragement. "How long do these things usually run?"

"Oh, another hour," the guard on the left said.

"If anyone asks, I'm at my hotel room," Jiraiya said.

He went back there to the dreary adobe hotel and dreary adobe room to lie on his bed and relax. Or something. He found himself staring at the ceiling. _I didn't do any good at all._

Meanwhile, Hiko sat through the rest of the council meeting convinced that Jiraiya's concerns were not misplaced. He knew he definitely wished to speak with Jiraiya again, so when the meeting ended, he sent a summons to Jiraiya's hotel room, via the guards.

* * *

Quietness and aloneness was not good for Jiraiya by any stretch of the imagination. Especially not in the midst of other people. It only reminded him how different they were. He was a wanderer. These people had homes. These people had homes, and families, and things to look forward to. He had a mission: protect the world from Orochimaru. Because somehow along the way, his Will of Fire had turned into that. It wasn't about Naruto, or even Konoha. It was about taking out Orochimaru for the good of everyone else, no matter what it took. No matter what the personal cost, Orochimaru's life had to be ended.

That was all that really mattered to him anymore.

_Since Jiraiya-dono has spent decades tracking Orochimaru... _The Kazekage's voice drifted through his head. _Has it been that long?_ It had been. Sometimes longer. There were days when Jiraiya felt as though he'd been born doing this. Hunting Orochimaru. Hunting the Monster Snake.

Still, that gentle, measured voice somehow brought the fact home to Jiraiya with more clarity. _What am I, anymore?_

A man who became upset and even depressed when his concerns about Orochimaru were potentially dismissed.

Jiraiya heard the knock at the door. "I'm in here," he called. _The maids? Already?_

"Good," an already-familiar voice retorted.

Jiraiya ran to the door and found the two guards from the council room door. He ran a hand through his mussed hair. "Hey."

"The Kazekage wants to see you," Right-Guy said.

Left-Guy grinned.

That immediately lifted Jiraiya's spirits. "So he was serious."

"Oh, yeah," Left-Guy said. "The moment the Council meeting let out he told us to come over here and get you."

Jiraiya stepped out of the room and closed the door. "Great. So, uh, you're my escorts?"

"Yup," Left-Guy said.

They started walking. By the time they left the hotel, Jiraiya reached that awkward place where he was comfortable with them, but not familiar enough to do anything but make surface conversation. "Hey...uh...can I get your names?"

"Toko," Right-Guy said. He jerked a thumb at his partner. "That's Jiyo."

"Nice to meet you guys," Jiraiya said. Knowing their names too the edge off.

Toko and Jiyo took him straight up to the Kazekage's office and announced him, then shooed him in the door.

Jiraiya gave them a parting grin before they closed the door. Then he turned and bowed to the Kazekage. "I have returned as per your request, Kazekage-sama."

Hirohiko watched him solemnly. "Clearly, the Council was not impressed with a need for concern. I, however, am convinced that there is something to your concerns. I have had two meetings with the leader of Sound, and he admittedly did not leave me with a good impression. I can point to nothing specific he said, and yet I am sure that I do not trust him."

Jiraiya straightened. "Ah, yeah, that stink of No Good. That kind of miasma follows around Orochimaru wherever he goes."

He scratched his head. "Honestly, I'm relieved that you think there's something to feelings. I can't explain my feeling of Sound involvement with Orochimaru to anyone's satisfaction, but I can feel it. And there are rumors of Sound shinobi using forbidden jutsu. Forbidden jutsu, if you're aware, is kind of Orochimaru's calling card. Besides the bad feelings he leaves behind."

He paused, realizing he'd spoken to the Kazekage rather frankly.

"Kazekage-sama...the last research the Leaf caught Orochimaru at was a forbidden jutsu to make a second skin, or 'snake skin'. If he's perfected it, such a jutsu allows him to take on the appearance of someone you know that is not a genjutsu. It is a physical skin that is designed to be undetectable."

Hiko was very deeply discomforted by this. "I . . . see." He paused. "Jiraiya, you have spoken with me frankly, so I will do the same. The leader of Sound has asked me to meet him and discuss details of a treaty on the way to the Chuunin Exam. The Council has-and still is-encouraging me to keep the meeting. I, however, have concerns about who this man is and if he will prove to be

Orochimaru. I would prefer it if you attended this meeting with me, for certainly if he is Orochimaru, then you will be able to detect it, no?"

Jiraiya bowed deeply, trying to hide his shock at this show of faith from a man he barely knew. "Yes. Yes, without a doubt, I will be able to detect whether or not the man you meet is Orochimaru. I could not fail to recognize him."

He raised his head. "And I have studied these long years to be able to defeat him, if ever I should meet him again. So far, he has eluded me. But if ever my blade meets his flesh...the sky will rain blood."

He'd promised.

Hiko nodded. "Very well. We will travel together to Konoha when the time comes, then."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Jiraiya woke up at three in the morning on the day of Kazekage's meeting with Sound, drenched in sweat. He'd had the same nightmare he always had when he felt he was close to Orochimaru. The nightmare stemmed from the same place in his memory, always. And every time this happened to him, it took him hours to wash the images out of his brain again.

Orochimaru attacked the moment Kushina had safely given birth.

Jiraiya, Minato, and Kushina's parents stood around the bed in the hidden cave, watching in relief as Kushina held her baby for the first time. She was exhausted, face streaked with tears and sweat, but she was alive and healthy, and so was the baby. The baby, no more than a small, squalling, pink thing, gave off the healthy spark of life that made people feel good about babies.

As predicted, it was a boy.

Then, the midwife, smiling, leaned over and slit Kushina's throat.

In the confusion, the blood, the panic, Jiraiya and Minato grabbed the baby out of the midwife's hands, the Nine Tails burst free from Kushina's body and killed Kushina's parents, and the cave exploded, showering the ninja guarding the cave from the outside with rubble. Jiraiya and Minato barely teleported to safety in time.

At the same moment that Jiraiya and Minato saw the dead midwife's body flying in the blast, a perfect replica of her teleported into the forest clearing still holding the bloody kunai.

The genjutsu crumbled, revealing Orochimaru.

No one had time to figure out when the switch had been made. They just had to fight.

Everyone scrambled to hold their own in the crisis. Orochimaru and five defectors from Konoha fought to steal Minato's newborn son, while the nine tailed fox unleashed his fury on everyone equally, roaring about the injustice of being sealed away in lowly humans.

Minato was so shell shocked by Kushina's death-so blasted numb by seeing her killed before him-that all he could do was enter instant denial. _She's not really dead_. And then fight for his son. The entire universe narrowed down to saving his son until it was all he could see and process.

Around Jiraiya, the battle seemed to be moving in a kind of crystal clear slow motion, as if they were fighting in water rather than air. The forest was on fire. He engaged Orochimaru in a one on one duel, his friends fighting to keep Orochimaru's lackeys out of the fight. It was Orochimaru's Kusanagi against Jiraiya's Amegatsu, both legendary katanas. They had to avoid Kurama's rage at the same time.

And then, one of Kurama's fiery tails smashed down between them, wrecking trees in the process.

Just as quick, Orochimaru was gone.

The next thing Jiraiya knew, he felt Minato's chakra spike. He turned on his heel and ran to Minato's side. Minato was staring down Kurama, Kakashi and Gai were defending the newborn Naruto, and Jiraiya glanced down to see Minato's hands weaving telltale signs. The Great Seal.

Jiraiya snapped out of his shock in time to summon his toad ally, buying time for Minato to complete the jutsu. Kurama and the toad fought, fire versus water.

Minato completed the seal, and the nine tailed fox disappeared in a flash of golden light. The golden light spiraled into the newborn Naruto's stomach and faded, leaving the mark of the seal.

Jiraiya numbly watched marks like whiskers appear on the baby's face.

Then Minato was collapsing.

Jiraiya dropped his sword and caught Minato, gently kneeling and lowering Minato to the ground. "You're alright," he whispered. "He's safe. We did it. We saved your son. Orochimaru ran away, like the coward he is, Minato. It's over now."

Minato gazed up at Jiraiya and nodded slowly. "Naruto's . . . safe," he agreed. He felt wrong somehow. Too weak.

Then he understood suddenly that he wasn't ever going to have to worry about processing Kushina's death.

Jiraiya felt Minato's chakra flickering. "N-No!" He hugged Minato tightly. "Hang on!" He hadn't felt anything this entire battle, not even the cuts Orochimaru's sword inflicted on him, but now he felt like he'd been kicked in the chest. He glanced up and yelled. "Med nin!"

Kakashi almost dropped the baby. Gai had to steady him.

"Protect . . . Naruto," Minato managed to whisper. He had to know Kushina's and his baby would be safe.

Jiraiya felt something wet streaking down his face. _Sweat?_ A split second later, he realized they were tears. He suddenly registered that he was terrified. He had a thousand things to say, and no time to say them in. One thought emerged: _Don't be selfish._ Jiraiya felt the strangest inward calm. He stroked Minato's cheek. "I promised. That's my Will of Fire, remember? Protecting Naruto."

He tucked his face against the side of Minato's head, hiding from everything, kissing Minato's golden hair. _You're so warm, and so real_.

"I love you," Jiraiya mumbled.

"Love you," Minato whispered. Tears stood in his eyes, because he did love Jiraiya, and he knew Jiraiya would be hurt by his death. At the same time, he loved Jiraiya so much he smiled.

Jiraiya looked up at the whisper, leaned back so that he could see Minato's face. He saw the smile and started bawling his eyes out.

The med nin found him that way two minutes later.

Jiraiya peeled off the sweaty sheets and climbed out of his hotel bed, rubbing his eyes on the way to the bathroom. He didn't need to go. He was on a quest for toilet paper. He sat on the toilet seat and cried for a good five minutes, blowing his nose repeatedly.

He never dreamed about the battle. It was always the end that got him. The part that came back when he thought he might actually be able to carve Orochimaru into good, hand-sized steaks was Minato dying in his arms.

He finally stopped crying, scrubbed his eyes for the last time, and stood. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and studied his reflection. Limp, sweat-soaked hair, red-rimmed eyes. Pale. Was this all about revenge, at this point?

Was that a bad thing?

Jiraiya left and came back with a fresh set of clothing. He showered off all the fear and grief, scrubbing his skin raw. Then he dressed and started preparing for the showdown he hoped would be the climax of this day.

On July 1, Hirohiko gathered his personal bodyguards, Jonan and Aiko, and awaited Jiraiya at the village gate. Since the legendary sannin had agreed to accompany Hiko on his trip to Konoha for the first part of the Chuunin Exam, Hirohiko felt certain that he would learn for certain whether the leader of Sound was Orochimaru. And, should he be Orochimaru, that Hiko would have extra protection.

After all, if it were Orochimaru, Hirohiko would no doubt be asked to turn against Konoha. And since Hiko would never agree to such a thing, a fight would no doubt break out.

Hirohiko was a confident man, but he wasn't boastful or proud, either. He knew that both the Hokage and he would be pushed hard in a fight against Orochimaru. Having another sannin was really the only ticket to safety in such a contingency.

And Hirohiko would never let Suna fall into the hands of Orochimaru-especially to be turned against Konoha.

Jiraiya met up with the Kazekage entourage at the gate. He was dressed like one of the Kazekage's guards. Beforehand, he'd procured a Sand helmet with a veil on one side. Combined with wearing wrappings over his nose and mouth, he hoped that this would minimize identification as much as possible. At approach, he carefully made his chakra readable. However, out in the desert, he would mask his

chakra completely to avoid giving himself away.

He had to act on the assumption that this was Orochimaru they were going to meet, or he would screw something up.

He bowed to the Kazekage and the two guards. "Good morning, Kazekage-sama."

Hirohiko bowed in return. "Good morning, Jiraiya-dono." He gestured for Jiraiya to walk beside him and then headed out.

Jiraiya fell in step beside the Kazekage.

Jonan and Aiko followed behind them.

As soon as they were out of the gate, Jiraiya masked his chakra. To a sensor nin, he simply wasn't there.

The day was bright and clear, a jewel-toned sky kissing the dusty band of the dunes in the distance.

Though very different than the forests of Fire, the deserts of Wind were beautiful. If Jiraiya hadn't come here on his mission, he might actually have enjoyed that.

"The meeting place," Jiraiya said. "How far is it?"

Hiko glanced at him. "About a half-day out. He offered to meet in rock flats."

It was a common meeting place.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes. I remember that. Thank you for answering an obvious question, Kazekage-sama."

The meeting place had been mentioned before, more than once. Waking at three in the morning was not good for the memory.

Hiko tilted his head. "For this, you may call me by name," he murmured. "Until we reach the meeting, obviously." He saw no reason to stand on formalities.

Jiraiya was surprised. "I am honored, Hirohiko-sama."

As a general rule, none of the Kages of the Great Shinobi Nations were known by their names except among their closest friends and family. To be granted that kind of right was a big deal.

Suddenly, he really hoped Orochimaru hadn't learned to delegate over the years. If they met a henchman instead of the man himself, he was going to feel stupid.

_Nah, come on. He's an egomaniac. For this? He'll have to come himself_.

"Well, you would not want me to call you Sannin-sama," Hiko joked gently.

Jiraiya grimaced under the wraps covering his face. "Ah, yeah, but no one elected me."

"One gets tired of wearing a title," Hiko confessed.

_Oh_. "Well, that I can understand," Jiraiya said. He gave Hirohiko a small smile. "I hate being called a Sannin after a while. Especially since it's not true anymore. Hasn't been true in a while. I'm not one of the 'Three Nin'. Since Tsunade split, I'm not even one of the 'Two Nin'. I'm one nin. Ichinin." He made a face. "I'm the only one still fighting the good fight, anyway."

Hiko gave him a look of concern. _This man is in a great deal of pain_. "I suppose that is true," he murmured.

"Most people ask me about Tsunade when I say that," Jiraiya said wryly. He rolled his eyes. "'Oh really?' In these shocked voices. Everyone knew she ran away and hid herself like some kind of hermit. They just think she's coming back or something." He shook his head. "I keep telling people: Trust me. That lady is not coming back." He sighed. "They don't like hearing that."

He snorted. "And people seem to forget that Orochimaru was one of the Sannin. I mean, they know it, but what people don't seem to know is that we didn't get a new member. So being called a Sannin means being called part of a group with him _in_ it. I wouldn't join an after school club with that guy."

Hiko smiled faintly. "No, I wouldn't imagine that you would." He paused. "If you don't wish to answer this question-if it is too personal-then please ignore that I asked it. I don't wish to offend." He glanced back at his guards, but Jonan and Aiko were busy talking between themselves. "But why have you committed yourself to finding and defeating Orochimaru?"

"Everything about him," Jiraiya said with a grin. He didn't have to think about that one. "I hate everything about him. I wasn't far behind on that count when we were supposedly buddies. I gotta tell ya, that was the worst team ever. Tsunade, Orochi, and me? Terrible idea. Sarutobi's like a dad to me, but he was off his rocker. Orochimaru came to us 'troubled'. 'Orochimaru's troubled,' Sarutobi said. 'We have to make him feel at home.' Yeah, well, years later, we're the ones who're troubled. By him."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, just imagining Orochimaru waiting for them at the rock flats. _Smug bastard_.

He glanced at Hirohiko, abruptly remembering that this man, title or not, was pretty damn important. "Ah..." He glanced away. "I'm really gonna hate it if he recognizes me before I recognize him. That would suck. In such a big way. I can't even tell you."

He sighed, and took a deep breath. "Samurai make things all personal. You know? Vows of revenge, big missions that take up their whole lives. They go into their feelings and all that stuff. Shinobi, we're mercenaries. Things are about the mission, not how we feel about things. It's a job. It's over once we hit the sack. We dream nice little dreams, and we get up and go bother somebody new for a paycheck."

He paused. "I guess I'm kinda like a samurai."

Jiraiya had thought long and hard all morning about why he was out here. And considering Hirohiko's question, he couldn't bring himself to keep the man in the dark. Especially not after he'd been so _nice_.

Hiko nodded slowly, taking in the explanation.

"I made it personal," Jiraiya admitted.

Hirohiko couldn't bring himself to condemn something like that.

"I know I'm not supposed to, and that's not what you wanna hear." Jiraiya clenched his jaw nervously. "In this business, people say shinobi lose their edge when things get 'personal'. And I'm not. I'm not losing my edge. But you gotta...you gotta follow your gut on that. So, you know...you're the Kazekage. If you think I'll bring you down because I got personal, then I can live with that. You

gotta make those kinds of decisions."

Hiko gazed at him. "I don't actually believe in that," he said bluntly. "I don't think people lose their edge that way."

Jiraiya was relieved. So relieved, that all he could do was stare at the faded band of the horizon for a moment.

Then he turned his head and gave Hirohiko a steady look. "Thanks. I don't, either."

"In truth," Hiko said, "I have long suspected it could work to the opposite: making it personal could make someone fight harder, go a longer distance, work harder. In short, it makes one driven." He paused and added quietly, "Of course, that says nothing about personal pain. Those who don't make it personal might sleep better at night."

Jiraiya wondered if Hirohiko were a prophet. He felt as though Hirohiko were saying everything he needed to hear. That this man understood him. Of course, there could be no way that were true; they'd only just met, and hadn't discussed anything personal before now. Hirohiko couldn't know him.

And yet, someplace inside of him, Jiraiya felt it was true.

He definitely found Hirohiko soothing, at least. His calm demeanor and quiet voice worked wonders, as well as his evenhanded reasoning.

"Driven," Jiraiya said softly. "That's a good word for it, alright." His mind flashed back to Minato's face.

Hirohiko saw a flash of pain in Jiraiya's eyes. _Personal pain, indeed_.

Jiraiya realized that all he wanted after this was over was for that particular snapshot of Minato's face to go away. He felt like it was less a memento and more like a rusty dagger that needed to be yanked out of his side. _Just go away. Go away already and let me remember you right._ He knew Minato wasn't the one to blame. It was just him. _Me, myself, and I_. The only person really torturing him was himself.

And he knew that. If he could just let go...that would be all he needed.

But somewhere along the line, he'd discovered that he couldn't let go. Not as long as Orochimaru was alive.

Hirohiko got the sense that Jiraiya was battling some personal demon, some past incident, some personal hurt. He wasn't unfamiliar with that kind of pain. He had spent an entire decade mourning his deceased wife, carrying the burden of the belief he had killed her. All the med nin and Chiyo had all verified that she'd died of normal complications-that it had nothing to do with sealing Shukaku into Gaara. And still his soul had nearly been crushed under the pain, anguish, anxiety, and guilt of thinking he had killed his own wife, whom he loved desperately. Damn near worshipped, in fact.

Even with the guilt gone, he still hadn't moved on, and there were days when Hirohiko wished that someone else would protect him. He carried the responsibility of protecting the entire village, but he wished someone would protect him. He loved the village and wanted it to recapture its previous glory, but he wished someone would love him.

Instead what he had was a Council who kept issuing assassination orders on his younger son, and a son who was convinced it was his doing.

"Jiraiya-dono . . ." Hirohiko wondered what to say, even. "Did Orochimaru perhaps . . .?" He felt he was getting too personal. He looked away, tears coming to his eyes. "Where do we put pain?" he asked in a too-quiet voice. twelve years, and still it hurt. "Can we bury pain like we bury loved ones?" Now he _was_ getting too personal. "Can we release it or lay it to rest?"

Jiraiya looked at Hirohiko with wide eyes. Hirohiko's questions, in that tone of voice, had definitely drawn his attention. He reached out and squeezed Hirohiko's shoulder. "Hirohiko-sama...Yes. Yes, we can. I have to believe that we can. That's what my mission is all about. At some point, the pain ends." He startled himself, but realized it was true. He did believe in a light that would overwhelm the darkness. "The pain ends. I believe that with all my soul."

Perhaps it was because all his close friends had been killed in action. Perhaps it was because Hirohiko was lonely. But either way, he was suddenly spilling his guts shamelessly. "If I bury her, can I climb back up out of the grave?" He felt glad for the hand on his shoulder; tears escaped from the corner of his eyes, and he couldn't damn himself for it. "twelve years ago, I lost the light out of my world. My wife died after giving birth to my youngest child, my younger son. She was . . . my everything." He'd be shot in Suna for being so poetic and emotional. Fortunately his bodyguards were too distracted to notice. "Except I had no mission to go on to end the pain. And sometimes I wonder . . ." He trailed off, unable to complete the thought.

Jiraiya pulled Hiko closer, pulled his arm tight around Hiko's shoulders. "You are not alone, Hirohiko-sama." The instant he heard that story, his doubts were removed. "I lost someone I loved above everyone else twelve years ago. I lost someone I can't let go of or bury. But I'm working on it. And I know there is a way to put down the pain. I'm desperate to. There is a way. And I'll find it. Maybe killing Orochimaru isn't the way. There have certainly been people who said that to me. That could be true. But if it isn't, I'll keep on searching. And you'll be the first to know what I find."

Hirohiko felt his bodyguards shift uneasily behind him at the touch, but he both signaled that it was okay and that they were not to interrupt by putting his arm around Jiraiya's waist in response. It felt good to have someone care again. "Thank you," he said quietly.

He waited until Jonan and Aiko were talking again, and then shamelessly continued to spill his guts. He'd never just confessed this whole story to someone in such a way. "I've been lonely," he admitted. "Lonely, in pain . . ." And it was just pouring out. "Scared. Afraid. Raising children on your own is not easy, and . . ." _I was afraid no one would love me again._ He couldn't quite get that part out.

Jiraiya felt an answering pain and struggled not to cry. "Alone...When you're alone...it feels like...no one loves you anymore. You don't matter...Hirohiko-sama, trust me on this: You do matter. You matter to a lot of people. I know that you do. And this loneliness...it ends. It has to have an end...We're gonna find it. Sometime...sometime soon...we're not gonna feel this pain anymore, and we're

not gonna be alone."

Hirohiko felt desperately good against his side.

He forced himself to take deep breaths and not make a fool of himself. But God, if he were going to be a fool...he'd hug this guy right here and now. If they didn't have a couple of tight-laced Suna guards behind them, he might have.

No one had ever spoken to Hirohiko this way. Ever. Even the therapists he'd been forced to see, who had heard the entire story out of order and in chunks, hadn't offered him any real relief or comfort. And certainly they'd heard enough of the story to know he was in agony. They'd worked on his guilt until he let it go, but past that . . .

Hiko ended up clinging to Jiraiya's side. He didn't feel compelled to release him any time soon. "I . . ." And the confession toppled out. "I can't take it anymore. twelve years is too long to walk around lonely, afraid, and hurting. Don't you agree?"

Jiraiya was alarmed and enlightened at the same time. His voice came out wavery. "It hurts too much. It's too much. It's got to end. There's nowhere to go from here. It has to end here, or it's..." _Going to eat us alive_.

He started shaking, and he knew Hirohiko could feel it. He could feel the way Hiko was clinging to him, after all.

"It's going to end here." He shoved all of his conviction into those words. "It's got to. So it's going to. We're going to make it." His eyes burned.

Hiko felt the desperation crawling up his throat. He thought he might burst with it, his tension was so bad. "Then-" He choked on his request. "Once you kill Orochimaru, where will you go?"

He paused. "What will you do?"

Jiraiya started crying. Hearing those words from Hirohiko's lips made this all real. "I don't know. Nowhere." He squeezed Hirohiko tightly. Because Hiko's arm was already around his waist, he couldn't feel ashamed. "Nothing." He choked down his cries, trying not to sob and wail like a baby. He'd held it in until now. Why couldn't he just keep holding it?

"This is the end of the line." And then the tears just poured out, soaking into the wrappings over his face, actually making them wet.

Hirohiko stopped them right in their tracks and turned, hugging Jiraiya. He knew that pain, that utter hell. He didn't care anymore what his bodyguards thought. Jonan was a good man; he probably would understand in the end. Aiko was unusual and a touch mouthy, but he was ultimately a good man, too.

"Then come back home with me," Hiko whispered. "I can't stand to be alone anymore, and clearly, you can't either." A bald request and also an undefined one. Hiko would be willing to try any kind of relationship Jiraiya wanted to try. Friends, brothers, even lovers. He had dated men before marrying Karura, after all.

Jiraiya threw himself on Hiko's mercy and screamed out his grief onto Hiko's shoulder. "Don't die! I love you!" He clung to Hirohiko, gripping the fabric over Hiko's shoulder blades with both hands. Gale force sobs shook his entire body. "I love you! Don't leave, too! Don't leave, too."

Hiko knew, then, they were in the same hell.

Jiraiya knew that wouldn't make any sense to the listening guards. If he hadn't heard Hiko's whispered words, he wouldn't have thought Hirohiko would understand him, either. But he could see the day he walked into Hirohiko's office in his mind's eye. He could recall every smile, every flicker of concern that had crossed Hirohiko's face. He could close his eyes and hear every rise and fall of Hirohiko's voice.

The man had been the only thing on his mind besides killing Orochimaru since the day he got into Suna.

And now they were hugging, and it seemed like...

"Oh God." Jiraiya gasped for air. The tears just kept coming, and he was terrified that Hiko was going to let go, that this was a dream, his subconscious' sick idea of a joke... "I loved him. I loved him and it isn't fair..." That word led right into a wail, and he was sobbing again, screaming out all of his hurt. Kushina's smiling face. The way she held hands with Minato. Minato's blushing smiles turned in her direction. The way they'd looked on their wedding day, perfectly matched.

The news that Kushina was pregnant. The glow Minato had that day.

Hirohiko knew then that his suspicions were correct. He had almost asked Jiraiya earlier if Orochimaru had killed someone he loved; clearly, that was the case. He'd loved this unnamed man, and Orochimaru had killed that person twelve years ago-probably during the Nine Tails' attack on Konoha.

He hugged Jiraiya closer, recognizing and understanding all the pain and hell.

"We're in the same hell," Hiko whispered. "We loved them . . . we lost them . . . And now I, too, want to beg you not to die on me."

He had reached maximum pain capacity, overshooting the tears stage and landing in tense pseudo-numb pain.

Jiraiya heard these words with disbelief, a kind of bemusement that transcended his pain. "I can't die. That's not my problem. I never had that problem." His voice was a scratchy whisper.

He swallowed and clung to Hiko, resting his head on Hiko's shoulder. "My problem is living too much with not enough to live for. You can solve that right away. You're a problem-solver, you know that, Hirohiko?"

"I wanted to die," Hirohiko admitted. "I just wanted to be dead. I have wished it often since that day. But I can't abandon my children that way." He wasn't even going to touch what had happened with Gaara and the Council. Gaara might think Hirohiko was trying to kill him, but the truth was, he was the only one keeping him alive. And so Gaara counted in the equation. "But even with my children to love and protect, I find there are still days when the pain is so extreme I wish to bleed all the blood from my veins."

Jiraiya cried sluggishly. "I just wanted to be where he is. Is that wrong? I just wanted...what she gets. She gets to be with him...all...day. She gets him even when...I do all the work." It was a horrible thing to say, and he was glad no one who knew what he was talking about was around. "Minato..." A sob coughed out. "I stay because of the kid. It's not enough. Kids aren't enough, Hirohiko. They're never enough. I could be defending one kid or one thousand. That's not gonna make me in less pain."

Hiko nodded. "You're right." He had never, ever wanted to admit that. Ever. "It's not enough. It's not enough when you go to bed to a cold, empty bed, and you wake up the next day alone. It's not enough if there's no one to hug you when you're hurting or afraid." He could hardly get the words out.

"Where's the love? Where's the love I should get? Where's the love you should get? It's not fair...It hurts...And these kids...don't even know what you do. They don't understand. He doesn't understand what I do at all. He probably thinks I'm not even trying, I'm not there...but I am there! I am trying!"

Jiraiya had tried to come to terms with what he was to Naruto a long time ago. _I guess I failed_.

"Humans were made to be loved," Hiko murmured quietly. The guards, in order to give them privacy, had actually kept walking without them. They weren't looking back; they were headed to the oasis about a mile distant. Hiko appreciated their tactfulness. "Humans were not made to be alone. We were made to love, to be loved, to be with others of our kind. You and I . . . what we suffered . . ."

He had no words for it. None.

"It's wrong." Jiraiya knew that much. "It's wrong. It's really wrong." He straightened, looked into Hiko's eyes. "We're not gonna suffer that way anymore. I refuse. I refuse for the both of us, if I have to. It's not gonna be that way any longer. I'm not gonna take it. And you're not, either. We're both going to stand up and demand what's coming to us. Not this bullshit we have to live through every day. We don't have to. We deserve love."

He took a deep breath. "And I love you." There. He got it out there in a non-hysterical situation.

Hiko found a smile on his lips. It had been twelve years since anyone but Kankuro or Temari had said that to him. He didn't even care that they hadn't known each other long. They'd just charge right in and take their lives back. "I love you, too." And there it was. The words he also hadn't gotten to say back, either.

Jiraiya drank in those words. He'd need a lot more to heal...but that was a start. A big start. "You know...I heard once that to fight for the ones you love makes you strong." He pulled down the wrappings from his nose and mouth and gave Hiko a small smile. "If that's true...You just made me stronger." He paused. "I think that's true." He'd been hurting this whole time, wondering if he could even stand up to Orochimaru again.

Now, he could tell that he was ready to fight again.

"Hirohiko..." Jiraiya reached up and touched Hiko's cheek. He gazed at Hiko's lips longingly. "Let's go get our lives back." And then he did it. He leaned in and gaze Hiko a gentle kiss. He'd forgotten what kissing was like. He closed his eyes, savoring the warmth and softness of Hiko's lips.

Hirohiko felt the blush spring to his cheeks; a small moan escaped. His lips tingled from the kiss; he had forgotten what kissing even felt like. _He means to love me. As in . . ._ He wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's shoulders instead and pressed into the kiss, mouthing Jiraiya's lips just as gently. _Oh, God . . . How I needed this_.

Jiraiya clung to Hiko's waist, cradling Hiko against him. He followed along with the kiss, feeling rusty, and felt that subtle, sneaky little blush creep its way through his body, heating him up. _Oh, it feels good to be me again_. He moaned and mouthed Hiko's lips, tasting and feeling. This was what he'd needed, what he'd wanted...all along. He felt a twinge of guilt at thinking it, guilt at even thinking a thought against the memory of Minato. But he couldn't deny his thought, either. Kushina had gotten to experience that magical feeling of being Minato's other half. Not him. And it hurt. It had hurt this whole time. Tsunade...Minato...they'd both rejected him, in the end. One had just been more gentle about it than the other. Hirohiko...Hiko wanted him.

Hirohiko felt there was a use for a person like him.

And he'd been offered a home.

Jiraiya broke the kiss, panting. "I love you. Hirohiko...Let's go home. After this...let's just go home. It'll be over. All this will be over, and we'll just be together."

Hiko wondered if he meant before or after the Chuunin Exam, but he decided it didn't matter. Wherever they were together was home. "Yes. God, yes." He pressed another kiss to Jiraiya's lips, needing to feel him once more, then pulled back. "I love you. I'll be happy to make a home with you."

Jiraiya kissed Hiko, desperately getting lost in him. This was where he'd live from now on. Wherever Hiko was. _And no one's gonna take that way_. Jiraiya realized suddenly that if Orochimaru, or anyone else, actually tried to threaten this new life, he'd find depths he never knew he had.

Before, he'd been fighting to save the person he loved more than life...whom he'd secretly felt didn't love him quite as much.

This time, there were no doubts.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ten hours later, around what would have been suppertime for most people, Hirohiko and Jiraiya, along with Jonan and Aiko, arrived at the rock flats. Jonan and Aiko had said nothing about Hiko's and Jiraiya's emotional display, nor were they acting any differently for having seen it-a fact which relieved Hiko immensely.

The rock flats were basically nothing more than what they sounded like: a rocky, flat stretch in which the sands gave way as the terrain slowly climbed out of the desert and into more hospitable land. There were a few rocky outcroppings in which someone could hide from the sun, but other than that, there was no place from which to arrange an ambush.

The leader of Sound, with his long black hair tied into a ponytail, awaited Hiko. With him were two bodyguards-two young men with white hair. One looked rather wan; the other had glasses.

Jiraiya appraised the Sound leader and the two bodyguards. They all cast shadows, so in spite of the colorless guy who looked ill, they weren't vampires. That was something.

Hirohiko had, as usual, a bad feeling about the Sound leader, who claimed his name was Takeshi. Still, he approached and inclined his head. "Takeshi-san."

He didn't get too terribly close, though. He wasn't far enough away to send off warning signals, but he did maximize polite distance.

Takeshi bowed in return. "Kazekage-sama. I see you have brought an extra bodyguard with you."

Jiraiya did well not to tense. He merely kept his chakra masked. He bowed deeply.

Hiko gave him a mild look and merely nodded. It was hardly something Takeshi should care about. "Shall we begin our discussion?"

"Yes, let's." Takeshi gave Hiko a shrewd look. "The sun is hot."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. Takeshi's chakra was masked. All he had to go on were facial features - which might be faked - and mannerisms. Which were less easily faked, especially by an egotist like Orochimaru.

Hiko wondered at the comment. "Indeed it is." He had actually taken the last minute precaution of wrapping his torso with gold dust. It took a fair amount of chakra to hold to his body, but people with magnetism release had to build a lot of chakra in order to do their jutsu.

Takeshi smiled. It was almost a smirk. Jiraiya couldn't swear that it was Orochimaru's condescending smile, but it was _a_ condescending smile. "Let me cut straight to the chase. We Sound have noticed that your feud with the Leaf ended without any proper recompense on the Leaf's part for all you suffered. For instance, the one known as Sharingan Kakashi slaughtered your troops, and yet is allowed to roam free. Not to mention that his father, White Fang, killed two members of your most prestigious family, and was allowed the chance to commit suicide before ever being brought to trial."

If Takeshi was Orochimaru, then he couldn't have picked a better tactic to get Jiraiya's blood boiling. It took all Jiraiya's control to take that without a flicker.

_And here it is: the anti-Konoha speech_. Hirohiko managed to keep an even expression. "True enough. But where we hold grudges, no healing can take place. If Suna held onto forever the blood spilled by Konoha, the vengeance would last forever. We would kill Kakashi and White Fang, and then their relatives would kill some of us. We would retaliate. And so forth and so on. Forever. We drew a line in the sand-" It was a much-used expression in Suna. "-and picked a cut off point." He paused. "Why? What would have us do, Takeshi-san?"

"We Sound feel confident that we can crush the Leaf," Takeshi said. "You need not fear from Konohagakure any longer. Our forces together would be so strong that there would be no relatives. No chain of revenge. Merely an end. Finally. Victory." He raised an eyebrow. "Were you not forced to take a treaty by the Leaf? Were you not forced to draw this line in the sand and turn the other cheek? Why should you? Why should you, when your great nation of Wind inspires others to your cause. You need not be alone, Kazekage-sama. Sound is sympathetic to your plight."

Jiraiya decided then and there that he would enjoy killing Takeshi regardless of being Orochimaru.

Hiko considered the blatantness of the speech.

"Takeshi-san, Suna has no agenda against Konoha." Hiko did not like the sound of this at all. "We are allies now, and we have no interest in breaking the treaty."

Takeshi raised both eyebrows. Then he grinned. "Ah, I see...I see." He stroked his chin. "The past has no meaning, then? I think not. That cannot be what you mean. Perhaps the sticking point with you is the treaty? Yes? Well, there is no need to keep a treaty with dead people. Your forces need not be involved in the invasion of Konoha. We Sound will carry out our will. The Will of Sound will triumph over the Will of Fire for you, and in gratitude, you will support our growing nation. No treaties are broken." He spread his hands. "Does this please you?"

"The Will of Sound?" Hiko murmured.

Takeshi gave him a sharp look, frowning as if annoyed. "Yes."

Jiraiya caught on to that point. Among the Five Great Shinobi Nations, each had a different philosophy. Leaf nin were the only ones who talked in terms of Wills.

"An interesting turn of phrase for one not of Konoha," Hiko murmured, willing to press the matter a bit.

Takeshi's eyebrow twitched. "You are perhaps not aware of our shared border with the Leaf? I have encountered Leaf nin before, and speak merely in terms of strategy. Everything is about a test of Wills to these nin. The only way to crush the Leaf is with a greater Will. One must dominate. Not control. You are controlling. This is why the Leaf take your jobs, why the Leaf get away with making no concessions to your nation for your suffering."

Jiraiya stared the man down. He pitched his voice slightly lower, still masking his chakra. "You speak to the Kazekage unwisely."

Takeshi's jaw dropped, and then his eyes shone with rage. "How dare you? Kazekage-sama, silence your men."

"Your puny nation has no right to give the Kazekage orders," Jiraiya retorted.

Sadly, Hirohiko was well aware that any other Kage before him, from any nation, would likely have jumped all over Takeshi's offer as long as he could prove sufficient strength to back the plan. That was often how wars had begun, in fact. But Hirohiko saw no advantage to war with his ally, and he would have to have a very compelling reason indeed to break a treaty with Konoha.

And, on top of that, he was convinced this man was Orochimaru.

"He makes a point," Hirohiko said. "As a new nation and a new leader, you speak quite boastfully and boldly." And what he considered the final test: "My answer is no."

"My nation is far older than you know," Takeshi said, fury dropping his voice into a grim register. "We have simply not had a home before coming to the poor, needy nation of Rice. We liberated them -"

"Squashed them," Jiraiya said.

He was rewarded with a spike of chakra.

Hiko just listened with interest, hoping Takeshi would hang himself.

Jiraiya smirked underneath his wrappings. "Squashed them like the savages, the bullies that you are!"

"Silence!" Takeshi shrieked.

Hirohiko decided Jiraiya was doing a fine job of baiting 'Takeshi' and stayed out of it.

"'Takeshi'?" Jiraiya taunted. "I've never heard of you before. What clan are you from? How can your powers be so great that you think you can crush the Leaf? Sand allies with Leaf because Leaf is strong. Sound? Ha. The only sound I hear is hot air blowing."

Takeshi lunged for him like a snake, his control smashing into a thousand tiny pieces and revealing the monstrous chakra of Orochimaru, dark and coiling.

Jiraiya let him get within a hair's breath and whipped out his blade, unmasking his chakra at the last instant.

The man halted admirably fast - Sannin fast - and leapt backwards. His face had a diagonal cut from forehead to chin. A line of torn skin that was not bleeding. Orochimaru tilted his head and peeled off the human skin covering his real face.

Hirohiko jumped clear, unleashing his gold dust from his canteen. "So it _is_ you." He was glad he'd followed his gut instincts.

Orochimaru stared at Jiraiya for a moment, then glanced at Hiko with a smirk. "It is me? Of course it is me!"

Jonan held up his hand, summoning a sword made of wind. Aiko summoned his seven puppets.

Hiko smirked. "I thought so. So I brought someone who knows you quite well . . ."

"Who else would be willing to ally with your stupid, miserable nation?" Orochimaru snapped.

Hiko let the insult pass without comment. He wouldn't stoop to that.

His gaze flicked to Jiraiya. "Oh, well played." He clapped his hands.

Jiraiya tensed. He caught the flicker of a growing jutsu at the last moment and ran clear.

A cone of fire blasted where Jiraiya had just been standing.

Jonan and Aiko engaged Orochimaru's bodyguards, and Hiko suddenly found himself on three-way defensive support. He did his best to cover Jiraiya, Jonan, and Aiko with gold shields so they could fight easier. At the same time, he searched for an opening to surround Orochimaru with his gold dust.

"You can't win a fight with me using cheap tricks," Jiraiya said. "You've got to bring the real stuff this time."

"You were so naive when I left you last," Orochimaru said. He shook his head, smiling. "Look how you've grown. Shall I hope you are as underhanded as I by this point in your...metamorphosis?"

Jiraiya stared him down for a moment. He couldn't afford to miss a move.

Hiko's gold dust surrounded him in a defensive ring.

"Why don't we cut straight to the chase?" Jiraiya asked, mocking Orochimaru's earlier words. "Bring out your sword. Cough it up so we can quit the child's play."

"A duel? With you? That's just child's play with shinier toys." Orochimaru smirked at him. "I could say life has been less entertaining without you, but I'd be lying."

Jiraiya stole an instant while Orochimaru was talking and summoned the Great Toad.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed in hatred. Before Jiraiya's summon was even complete, he started his own. An eight-headed snake appeared behind him, towering tall.

The two enormous summons began their own battle, Jiraiya's containing the battlefield by moving the summon fight further off into the desert.

One of the snake's heads let off a shot of poison that narrowly missed the humans and melted an outcropping of rock down to the ground.

After jumping clear of the summons, Hiko found himself defending Jonan against a young man who could multiply his bones.

Aiko seemed to be holding his own fairly well against the boy with glasses.

"You want everyone else to do your fighting for you, don't you?" Jiraiya said.

"I could say the same to you," Orochimaru said.

Hiko felt glad one of his skills was multi-tasking. He had a lot to track in this battle.

Jiraiya charged, sword leading.

Orochimaru swiftly gestured. Two coffins ruptured the ground, rising on either side of him.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "You didn't -" He swiftly drew explosive tags from his belt pouch and threw them with dart-like accuracy. The coffins exploded before they opened, creating a cloud of masking sand and dirt. Jiraiya cursed, realizing that was a detriment in itself.

He looked around swiftly. "Summoning the dead? Really?"

"My villainy knows no depths?" Orochimaru returned wryly.

"You're fucking making a good run at it!"

Hirohiko was horrified by this. He didn't have time to say much, though. He was too busy helping Jonan fight the young man of bones. The man seemed impossible to kill. Even gold dust coffin didn't work on him. Hiko decided he would have to try suffocating him. He mixed his gold dust with the hardest minerals in the earth beneath them.

Orochimaru ambushed Jiraiya from the dust clouds, sword drawn.

Jiraiya whipped around and blocked Orochimaru's sword with his own. "Finally," he said through gritted teeth. "It's down to a real fight."

Their katanas clashed repeatedly, each blocking the other with lightning speed.

"You shouldn't be pleased," Orochimaru teased. "You lost the last time, remember?"

"I didn't lose. You ran away."

"Oh, does the referee say that doesn't count?"

Hiko covered Jiraiya's torso with gold armor.

He was determined to lose no one in this fight.

Orochimaru started to make the hand sign for a jutsu in Hiko's direction.

Jiraiya interrupted him with a furious attack. He didn't fear the poison sting of Orochimaru's weapon with Hiko protecting him.

Hiko was glad for Jiraiya's quick action; he didn't want to guess what would come next from someone who would summon the dead.

"You killed Minato." The lowest accusation Jiraiya could level at anyone on earth.

Orochimaru let out a sharp laugh. "Kurama killed Minato."

"You did." If anything, Jiraiya's voice was colder this time.

"And what do you care?" Orochimaru retorted. "What was he to you? You're talking like a man obsessed."

Hiko flinched from where he fought.

Aiko was gaining the upper hand on the young man with glasses. In fact, so much so that the young man teleported away, although not without hacking one of Aiko's puppets up with a chakra blade first.

Jiraiya's first instinct was to backpedal, to not let Orochimaru know of the depth, the purity, the importance of his feelings. Then he pushed forward. _Nothing can sully our love. Love isn't something that can be mocked. Love is the greatest force on earth_. He attacked Orochimaru relentlessly, Amegatsu searching for an opening. "Minato was everything to me. He was the greatest love of my life."

After all these years, it felt good to say.

Not to anybody. That didn't matter. Making the air vibrate with his feelings was enough. More than enough.

"He was married," Orochimaru scoffed. "And may I remind you, to a lady."

Jiraiya's heart clenched, but he pressed onward. "It doesn't matter. I had the feeling. It's enough."

Jonan and Hiko were still facing off with the wan young man of bones, though. He had changed forms, black designs trailing over his body. He was also coughing terribly. Hiko thought he was in ill health, but that didn't make him any less difficult to fight. The bones were harder than metal. Hiko decided suffocation had to be enough. He buried the young man in a tidal wave of gold dust and compacted it with a forcewave of chakra. He feared the young man could make his way out, still. So he buried him as deeply as he could and merely hoped he'd suffocate first.

"He didn't love you," Orochimaru returned.

Their blades locked. Both of of them forced their blades apart again, chakra shoving against chakra.

"Doesn't matter," Jiraiya said. "It's enough. My feelings are enough. They can't be changed."

"You're a fool."

Not assuming the young man was dead, Hiko pressed several more waves of chakra down into the gold dust and minerals. He felt some movement, so he repeated the gesture until there was no movement left. _Thank God_.

He turned back just in time to hear Orochimaru's comments. "I love him," he said baldly. That didn't make Jiraiya's pain over this Minato any less, but he hoped it would still help somehow.

Jiraiya shot a quick grin at Hiko and then retrained his attention on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru pretended not to hear. "He loved Kushina." He struck out viciously. Jiraiya countered. "He married Kushina." Another vicious attack that Jiraiya parried. "He died with Kushina."

Jiraiya outplayed him. His sword went flying out of his hand. "My feelings didn't die. My feelings are a shrine."

He lunged for Orochimaru.

Orochimaru leapt just out of reach and snapped his hand out. "Ha! Some shrine!"

His sword flew for Jiraiya, point first.

It deflected off of Hiko's gold dust shield.

"My love brings me more love," Jiraiya declared. "I understand Hirohiko because of what I went through. I love him, too."

Orochimaru's sword flew for him again and similarly bounced off.

This time Jiraiya grabbed it. "Snap it in two, Hiko."

Hiko lashed out with his super-hardened metal dust, bringing it down on the sword with precision chakra.

The sword broke like a fine crystal, shards flying.

Orochimaru gestured sharply. "You think you'll win." The shards of his sword redirected themselves midair and shot back towards Jiraiya, whistling through the air.

Jiraiya charged, trusting Hiko to shield him.

Hiko threw up multiple shields, catching every single last shard of it.

"You think you can kill me?" Orochimaru shrieked. "Well, there's a problem with that! I'm immortal!"

Jiraiya brought Amegatsu to bear.

Orochimaru tried to block.

Amegatsu cut through both his arms and cut off his head in rapid succession.

Blood flew.

Jiraiya looked down at Orochimaru's mutilated corpse and stabbed it through the heart for good measure.

Hiko kept his gold dust at ready just in case, although he walked over to join Jiraiya.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. He twisted his sword.

Orochimaru's chakra blinked out.

Jiraiya withdrew his sword and cleaned it on the sand. "There's no such thing as immortality."

He turned away. "Not without God."

He glanced up and saw Hiko joining him. He sheathed his sword and crossed the distance between them. He wrapped Hiko up in a hug.

Hiko wrapped Jiraiya in a hug, then surrounded them both with gold dust.

Jiraiya smiled lopsidedly at the gold dust shield glittering around them. "Pretty."

He turned his smile on Hiko. "You're pretty, too."

Hiko blushed happily.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Jiraiya clung to Hirohiko, abruptly coming down off his adrenaline. "You made all the difference," he said, his voice wavering. "You did what no one else could do. You protected me, too." Tears leaked down his cheeks. "You made it so I didn't have to be alone out there."

Belatedly, aching in his chest told him that Orochimaru's words had scored a hit after all.

Hirohiko gazed up at him. "I wouldn't let you fight him alone," he assured him. "I wouldn't let you face him alone. You protected me, and I protected you."

Jiraiya took a deep breath and managed to stop crying, drawing comfort from the sound of Hiko's voice as much as the words. And he felt guilty, suddenly, for what Hirohiko had overheard. "I didn't get to be with Minato. Death didn't change that. It just reinforced that I would never have him the way I wanted to." He looked at Hiko uncertainly. "You're my first real relationship."

Ever. In spite of all his wishing and hoping.

Hiko nodded slowly. "That's okay. It doesn't matter what our pasts are. Only what our future is, together." He brushed tears from Jiraiya's face.

The touch of Hiko's fingers was gentle, like butterfly wings. Jiraiya fell ten times more in love with Hiko than he had been before. "Oh god, you're perfect." He couldn't describe the sweetness of having his tears brushed away by this delicate, powerful man who assured him the future was all that mattered. He kissed Hirohiko gently and slowly.

Hiko met the kiss, matching its gentle slowness, drinking Jiraiya in. Drinking life in. He wouldn't have to be alone now. He had a friend, a lover, a partner.

He pulled back and met Jiraiya's gaze. "Home?" Didn't matter which direction they went physically, only that they went together.

Jiraiya smiled and nodded, feeling warm and fuzzy from the kiss. "Home." _That sounds nice. Nice word._

Hiko took his hand.

And home they went.


End file.
